Apple Jello
by bittersweet saturn
Summary: Chris MastersXCarlito Carribbean Cool. Occurs the day or so before WrestleMania XXII. Pretty basic. Shower Sex. No declarations of love. Brief cameo by Shelton Benjamin, Kane and Big Show.


This is only here to have a place to store it other than my other website. Read and comment if you want.

_I don't own anyone. Except maybe Shawn Michaels, but that's just in my head. This is for Dee's, Whitney's, and my own sick, sick amusement. If I could make money off this, I would._

_**Warning:** Extreme silliness. 'Rassler Sexin'. Apples and wet afros. Shrinking Pecs. A severe lack of reach-arounds._ **FIAR!**_Possible milkshakes in the future. General gayness. You know. Standard fare._

Apple Jello Part I/IV

Carlito Carribbean Cool opened his eyes to see the Chicago cityscape and promptly shut them again. Chris was still asleep. Maybe if he kept sleeping, he wouldn't have to face his and Chris's inevitable crushing defeat on Sunday. His hopes were crushed when Chris sat up from his supposedly-sleeping position. The weight of his shift caused Carlito's sleep cobwebs to clear with no hope of returning. Damn his ability to wake with the sun. His normally helpful internal clock always refused to hit the snooze button when he needed it.

"Gotta take a piss, Carly. Go back to bed," the weight-lifter muttered as he smacked Carlito's bare ass absent-mindedly. The half-Puerto Rican yelped and sat up, scowling, half of his wild hair matted down and the other half in tangles. Narrowing his eyes to slits, he glared at Chris and said,

"Not like I can _now_, Masters. Thanks a lot!" Chris just turned around briefly and sleepily smirked before entering the hotel bathroom. Looking around at the chaos he and Chris caused last night before passing out, Carlito raised an eyebrow at the boxers hanging on the doorknob. He rolled his eyes at the piles of hastily-discarded clothes. Chris was so excited at the chance to take the belts from Show and Kane that he even tore one of Carlito's cool new shirts. It didn't really matter, Carlito supposed as he stretched luxuriously, reveling in the feel of the sheets on his bare skin. He could always steal another one without telling McMahon.

Still. Chris _had_ been getting rougher and more demanding lately, and he hadn't even apologized for ruining Carlito's shirt. His scowl turned to a pout, and he stood up to let Masters know how uncool that was when he heard the shower turn on. Carlito stalked to the bathroom door and banged on it, yelling,

"Hey Masters! You hog all the hot water! That's not cool! It's _cold!_ And that's not cool! ...Hurry up so Carlito can bathe!" He heard a deep laugh and then,

"So get in so it won't take so long, Carly! It's not locked or anything!" Carlito's eyes grew wide, and he smirked. Chris's penchant for morning shower sex was reliable, if nothing else. Not that Carlito minded.

He opened the door and stepped in. The steam from the shower was already fogging up the mirror, but Carlito could still see Chris's impressive physique through the glass shower doors. He slid the door open and stepped in, shielding his eyes from the stream of water with his hand. Chris was soaping up with a green luffa and smirking at him.

"Blinded by my incredible power and beauty?" he laughed, hanging up the luffa.

"Shut up, Masters," Carlito growled, pulling him down to his height and crushing his lips to Chris's. Chris grabbed at Carlito, squeezing his ass as he ground his already-hard cock against Carlito's. When Carlito gasped, Chris took advantage by thrusting his tongue into his Carribbean friend's mouth, and pushed him against the shower wall. Carlito knew exactly what sounds to make to make Chris crazy, and they almost never failed to make him that much more enthusiastic. Carlito broke their kiss reluctantly, gasping for air. Chris had stopped touching him what seemed like every inch of his skin to insert a wet finger into his ass, and was stretching him impatiently. Carlito groaned and hid his neck in Chris's shoulder blade, and bit it. He cleared the fog in his head enough to moan raggedly,

"Damn it, Chris, just fuck me!" Chris didn't need any extra encouragement as he hoisted Carlito up. Carlito wrapped his legs around the Masterpiece's hips, willing himself to calm down enough to relax his muscles. All these times with Chris and he still lost his mind with the larger man. Chris entered roughly and began pumping his hips, slowly at first, but quickly found a rhythm and sped up. Carlito dropped his head back against the wall, gasping at the feeling of fullness. Steroid-rumors or no, Chris was no shrinking violet. (LOL) Chris's cock occasionally brushed his prostate, and Carlito yelped and moaned pathetically, hating himself for losing so much control and loving it at the same time. Chris's face was one of concentration, and his hands were so busy holding Carlito up he didn't even touch his cock. Gathering his wits about him enough to do more than buck his hips, Carlito reached over and took his own cock roughly into his hands, fisting it in time with Chris's increasingly quickening thrusts.

Carlito felt the warm semen fill him, and Chris laid his head on Carlito's shoulder as he groaned his release. The warm puffs of breath were the last straw; Carlito let out a strangled yell as he came all over himself and Chris. The two stayed where they were for a long moment, the once-hot water turned luke-warm running over them and cleaning them as fast as they had . Carlito breathed in and out, slowly gathering his wits about him.

"Hey Masters." Chris looked up at Carlito and smiled, sated, letting out a short breath of a laugh.

"Yeah, Carly?"

"You can let go now. I'm not made of glass." Chris pulled out and Carlito unlocked his ankles. Carlito, despite his assurance that he gave every time, had to steady himself against Chris for a moment. Chris smirked and opened his mouth to speak. Carlito, not wanting to hear the same dumb joke about his sexual prowess, grabbed his friend's face and kissed him instead. He pulled away and realized Chris was laughing. Carlito's brow furrowed and he scowled.

"What?"

"Your fro, Carly; it looks totally uncool." Chris guffawed as Carlito blinked and felt his wild hair. Sure enough, it was only half-wet and more tangled than ever.

"Ah! This is NOT cool! What the hell? Masters, get out! I need to fix this!" The Masterpiece chuckled and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a giant fluffy white towel as he left. As he headed out, he looked back and said,

"Dude, you're such a chick sometimes," and shut the door. Carlito scowled even further and stamped his foot impotently, only just catching himself from slipping on the wet tile.

Shelton Benjamin munched on some bacon and eggs in the hotel restaurant, refreshed from his good night's sleep and deliciously hot shower. Mamma had called him before he came down for breakfast, saying she would be at WrestleMania come rain or Goldust, preferably rain. He couldn't wait! Mamma would get to see him kick Flair's, Van Dam's, Hardy's, Finlay's **and** Lashley's asses and get that Money in the Bank; she'd be so proud! Maybe she'd even treat him to his favorite dinner; country-fried steak and dumplings.

A pair of people caught his eye as they entered the dining room to get in line at the breakfast bar. Masters and Carlito. Shelton smirked; Carlito's hair was still wet and Masters was practically all over him. His hand rubbing a kink out of the half-Cuban's shoulder, standing **way** too close. And Carlito was either oblivious or ignoring it. Why did they even bother lying anymore? Shelton was starting to think he was the only straight man on the active roster, aside from Big Show.

Speaking of which, the largest wrestler he'd ever seen in his life and his tag team partner had just entered. Evidently, Masters had noticed, and whispered something, a warning probably, into Carlito's ear, as the monstrous duo came closer and cut them. Blatantly cut them! Shelton had to cram more eggs into his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Masters blurted out something loud and obnoxious even as Carlito tried to keep his big friend quiet. Kane turned around lightning fast and grabbed Carlito's throat, sneering something sinister and evil and full of fire, no doubt. Big Show ignored them both for the most part, content to load his two plates with more food than Shelton could eat in a day.

This weekend was **definitely** looking up.

End of Part 1


End file.
